Kristina McMahon Mizanin
by McMahon Lover
Summary: Kristina McMahon is the wife of the Miz she had never appearance on RAW. Kristina is happy but everything could change soon, because there is a secret that is been kept from her and her older siblings and it had to do with it their parents. Mike is there for his wife.
1. Chapter 1introscharacters

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not owners any of the characters that will appearances in this story. they all belong to themselves and to the WWE.

_**Author Notes:**_ I owners several characters that will appearances in this story. This story is different for the Awesome One &The McMahon story.

Introduction

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin is the very last child of Vince and Linda McMahon. Kristina grows up like her just siblings wanting to enter the family business but she chooses a different occupation than them, she want to be a lawyer, and so after graduation high school she attends, Yale University. She major in corporate law and then she graduation with a degree in Corporate Law and she begins working for the family business as lawyer. She began dating Mike Mizanin in 2006, they romance blossom beautiful.

In May of 2008, after two years of dating Mike decide that he want to spend the rest of his life with Kristina, so one night he pop the question of married to Kristina who immediately accepts. Mike and Kristina announced to McMahon that they were engaged to be marry the family was happy for them and the wedding plans soon began afterward. On, Saturday May 23, 2009 Mike and Kristina tied the knot in a beautiful springtime wedding in Greenwich, Connecticut.

In January of 2011, Kristina found out that she was pregnant with her and Mike first child, and when she told him he was escalate about the baby. Nine months later on September 24, 2011, Kristina gave birth to a baby girl who was name, Katherina Alexandria Mizanin.

Two year later on October 4, 2013 Linda birthday Kristina and Mike announced that they were expecting their second baby that was due in May of 2014. On May 4, 2014, Kristina gave birth to another baby girl who was name, Kailey Elizabeth Mizanin. Things are about become complicated in the McMahon family.

_**Main characters:**_

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin 31, my character and lawyer for the WWE

Mike "the Miz" Mizanin 33

Katherina Mizanin two-year old

Kailey Mizanin baby

Stephanie McMahon-Cena 37 Senior Executive for the WWE

John Cena 37

Khloe Cena 8 years old

Sophia Cena 5 years old

JJ Cena 4

Valentin McMahon 34, my character

Kacie McMahon 32, my character and works at the WWE.

Linda McMahon

Vince McMahon CEO & Chairman


	2. Chapter 2 background

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Background

31 years ago, everything was wonderful in the marriage of Vince & Linda McMahon they were parents of three beautiful children's Shane, Stephanie and Valentin McMahon. Everything change, when one day Linda drop Valentin off at her mother in law house to watch him while she ran some important business errand for the business that she and Vince were trying to building.

When Linda return home to find Vince good friend Brian Conner sitting in their house she asks how he got in the house, and he told her he broke in, and then she ask him to leave the house because she need to go and pick her son and she didn't want him there when she returned with Valentin. Instead of leaving, Brian went on rant about Vince and what he has done to her by cheating on her and she is always forgiveness him and she told him that is between her and Vince and not him.

He grabs Linda by the arms and began shake her and telling her to leave Vince for him he would take good care of her and Vince's children, she told him no. I am in love Vincent McMahon Jr. I do not love you, I never will love you, and then he begun beat up Linda he then sexual assaults her, she fought back and she got away from him and ran hide. But he find her hiding in Vince home office he grab her and her throw on the couch and ripping off her clothes then he begun to rape Linda scream for him to stop but he refuse to stop, and he was strong for her.

Just then, Vince comes home and calls out for Linda, honey I am home, Vince call out. Vince helps me! She screams and Vince knew something was wrong he rushes the down hallway into his home office and find, his good friend Brian Conner on top of Linda rapes her. Vince immediate pulls him off, of Linda and Brian sucker punch Vince and ran out of the house.

Vince rush over to Linda who was cry. He took her in his arms and held her while she cried. Shh, I am here honey, he said, rubbing his hands up and down her back trying to comfort her… When Linda calm down enough Vince call the cops who rushes over to the McMahon house where they took Linda statement took pictures of the house and of Linda injures and then EMS rushes Linda to the hospital.

Linda private doctor Jessica Shaw examines her and took more pictures of Linda injuries and then did a rape kit for DNA of suspect. Vince asks his parents to care for their kids while Linda recovers from her injuries she suffer at the hands of his ex-friend Brian Conner his parents told him don't worry about Shane, Stephanie and Valentin they are in good hands. You concentrate on Linda.

One month later Vince rushes Linda back to the hospital because she was throws up and that where they find out she was pregnant. At that moment, they did not know how the father was Vince or his ex-friend who rape Linda. Dr. Shaw suggested that after the baby was born there could run DNA on the baby Vince and his ex-friend Brian Conner.

Vince, Linda, and their attorney spoke with the DA who going to was trail the case and the DA agree to hold off on trial Brian Conner until after Linda giving on the baby. Throughout Linda pregnancy, Vince was there for her, going to the every single Doctor appointment she had. He helps with Shane, Stephanie and Valentin.

Nine months later of December 4 1982, Linda gave to a beautiful baby girl who was name Kristina Alexandria McMahon, the kids were happy that they had a baby sister especially Stephanie she had a little sister now.

In private Vince told Linda no matter what happen with DNA test he will love the baby she smile at him and then begun to cry, he held her. Three days later Dr. Shaw delivers the news that the DNA tests were inclusion they could not decide whom the father of the baby. Linda cries again that because she wants her husband Vince to be the father of her fourth and finally child.

In March 1983, Brian Conner was trail for his crimes that he commits. Linda testifies against him. Two months later in June he founded guilty on all counts and one month later, he was a sentence to death. Vince loves Kristina he did not care about the DNA test. Two years later Vince moves his family to Greenwich, Connecticut where he built Linda her dream home.


	3. Chapter 3 prologue

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Prologue

A few people's knew that Linda was rape by Vince's former friend Brian Conner, it secretly kept from everyone else include the kids who don't even know that their own mother rape 31 year ago… Linda and Vince both agree never to tells the kids especially Krissy. The people who know were sworn to secretly never to bring it at all or in front of Shane, Stephanie, Valentin or Krissy.

Vince and Linda receive word from the DA that Brian Conner was execution by the state of Connecticut. It was great relief to both Vince and Linda that he was dead and can never hurt or harm their family again.

It is now 31 years later, and everything is wonderful for the McMahon family the WWE is a successful business adventure, their branch out and opened up a Movie studio, which is a successful business adventure as well. All four children are married with families of their own and their all works for the WWE.

Shane is COO of the WWE, and his wife Marissa, work for the WWE and they have three children. Stephanie is Senior Executive President of the WWE, and is married to WWE Superstar John Cena and they have three children too. Valentin McMahon is WWE Superstar and his wife Kacie McMahon is Executive President of Creative writing, and they have three children too, Kristina is lawyer and help evaluate wrestling talents and is married to WWE Superstar Mike "the Miz" Mizanin and their have two daughters.

Everything is absolutely wonderful for the family, however, that deep dark secret that Vince and Linda are hiding from their children's is about rear its ugly head, and may ruin everything especially with their youngest child Kristina. Someone no good shady person is going to attempt to ruin everything for Vince and Linda McMahon and they happy family.

Can Vince and Linda overcome what is about to throw their way by someone who knew about the rape of Linda. Will this person be successful in ruin the happy family life that Vince and Linda built for them and their family? Could it jeopardize the father/daughter relationship that Vince and Krissy has?


	4. Chapter 4 Linda visit Kristina

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter– Linda visit Kristina

Linda drove over to her youngest child house she pull into the driveway drove up and then park her car and the turn the key shutting off the car, she then buckle her seat belt and open the car door and step out of the car. She closes the door behind her, and then set the alarm, even though her car was in her daughter driveway. She walk toward the house to the front door, where she push the doorbell and a few minutes later the door revealing her daughter and granddaughter Kathy who smile when she saw her grandma Linda.

Grandma, she said, Linda smile and picks up her.

Hi, sweet pea, she said, kissing her while step inside house.

Hi, mom, Kristina said, closing the door behind her and re-locked.

Hi, sweetie, she said, kissing on her cheek, and then they walk into the living room.

So, what's up? Kristina asked, as Linda put Kathy down who rush over to the couch and attempt climb on. Kristina sees that Kathy needs help she walks over helps her out.

Oh, nothing much I figure I drop by and see how you and the girls were doing knowing that Mike is in Europe with Stephanie, Valentin and John for the annual European tour, Linda response siting down the couch.

Ah, yes, the tour from hell I called it. I never like those tours very much, she said, as she sat down and then crossing her legs.

I know, but there is a huge fans base in Europe, in Asia and in Australia so we have to make trips there. Beside I remember when you and Mike were dating you went and loved seeing Rome, and Paris with him, she said.

Yes, that is true mom but now I don't know I feel different about Europe tours maybe it because of the girls, she said.

Yes, that could be a reason, didn't Mike asks you to marry him while you were in Paris? She asked

Yes, we did mom we were engaged in Paris by the Eiffel tower at night it was so romantic, she responds.

See you were engaged in the beautiful romantic city in the world sweetie, she said.

That I can definitely agree with you Paris is beautiful and very romantic. You've been there right.

Absolutely dad and I went oh, umm let see here I think we went for a second honeymoon, and we leave you kids with grandpa and grandma. Moreover, I have fabulously time with dad in Paris, so you see Krissy it have it advantage the Europe tours second honeymoon, she said a smile.

That mom. who knows maybe in a couples of years I take trip there with my handsome husband too, that if I can find a babysitter, she said, chuckling.

Ha, very funny Kristina Alexandria she said.

I know she said smiling.

How is Kailey doing? She asked

Kailey is doing wonderful in fact let me run upstairs up to the nursery and check on her, she said standing up from the couch and walk out of the living room.

Kathy looks at her grandma who said, your mommy is funny today, she said, as Kathy giggle. Linda move close to Kathy. And how are you doing? She asked

Kay grandma, she said looks up at her grandma Linda with her gorgeous blue eyes that she inherited from her mom.

Good, oh, you look more and more like you mommy when she was your age, she said, kissed her again… Kathy giggles again.

Yea, she said,

Yep, she said, tickling Kathy who giggles, as Kristina walk back into the living room and saw her mom and daughter.

Mommy she laughed, as Linda stop tickling Kathy and looks up to see Krissy with her newborn daughter Kailey in her arms.

Having funny pebble with grandma, Kristina asked sitting down the couch.

Yes, she said, as Linda move back over to Kristina side and looks at her newest granddaughter Kailey Elizabeth.

Aw, looks at my granddaughter Kailey, she said in hush voice, Kristina gladly hand Kailey to over her grandma Linda who gladly took her into her arms and gently kissed Kailey on the forehead…

My mom is in heaven holding her granddaughter, she said

Oh, absolutely I am in heaven, I have beautiful grandchildren, she said.

Yes, you do, she said.

Have you and Mike talked about christening her honey? She asked

No not so much mom, but I was think maybe next month, I mean RAW with be here in Connecticut at the end of the month, and dad, Stephanie, Valentin, John and Mike won't have to rush off and fly somewhere for RAW, she replied.

Yes, that Saturday and then have a small party afterward and they can drive to wherever RAW is the following day, she said.

Yes, RAW is in Hartford, Connecticut on Monday June 30, she said.

See it perfect just talks it over with Mike, when he comes home, she said.

I will mom. She said

Good. Now have you thought about being on a screen characters with rest of us? She asked

Wait h- how did you know about that? She asked

How else your dad talk to me you know, it not like We are not two strangers in the house, we do talk Krissy, she said.

I know but dad has been try to years to get me on-screen and I had told him no, I guess he is not give up, on the idea, she said

No, he hasn't given up on it, and he never will, she said.

I know, he is very stubborn about things certain, but I am growing woman and I have a right to say no.

Yes, you do, but just think it about, she said

I really haven't thought about it mom. She said

Why not? She asked

I don't think I want to do that mom, I love working behind the scenes, beside I don't think Mike would love that idea so much, she replied.

Have, you talk to him about it? She asked

No.

Krissy discuss it with your husband I don't think Mike wouldn't have a problem if you were an on-screen characters like the rest of us.

I know mom, and I guess I can add that to the growing list of things that I have to talk to him about when he does come home, she replied

Yes, she said


	5. Chapter 5 seeking revenge

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter– seeking revenge

Susan Conner is wife of Brian Conner had finally arrive back in Untied States after leaving 31 years ago, she move to Norway to get away from US and what was going happened to her husband Brian, she knew that the jury was going to found him guilty of his crimes. Several years later, she found that he was execution for his crimes that he committed.

Now she is back to seeking revenges again the McMahon family, especially against Vince and Linda McMahon, they are responsibility for the death of her husband, even though he rape Linda and even killing two police officer. No one knows about her not even Brain close friends or family knows about her. They were marry in a very private ceremony with no family or friends present she always told Brain about wanted to grow old with him and had a family, kinda like what Vince and Linda have a family and grandchildren. However, that never happened.

She feels that Vince and Linda are responsibility for her not having a family like they had and she wanted revenge so bad, on their, she waited 31 years for her vengeance. After settle in, her new penthouse, she contacted the lawyer who works for Brian and he was only happy to help her in her seeking revenge on the McMahon family.

He met with her in her penthouse where he hand her a folder with information on the McMahon family. Susan opens the folder and began reading the information as she read she smile evil like because she realize how much Vince & Linda are worth, they were successful business people then she discover that Vince and Linda had a fourth child around the time of Brain trail.

The fourth child was baby girl who was name Kristina Alexandria McMahon when she was born December 4, 1982 her smile grow more evil especially after reading the information that Kristina could be Brian daughter.

How did you get the information Roy? Susan asked

When the Judge told me that the trial would not be happen until March of 1983 I grow suspicions. I had one of man follow the McMahon he saw that Linda was pregnant. Therefore, I visit the doctor office when of course, the doctor was not there and I spoke with the nurse. I pay off her and she gave information on Linda pregnancy. I knew when she was due and that she was schedule for a DNA test after the baby was born, so I made sure, that the paternity test results would be inconclusive by paying off the Lab teach who would run the DNA test, he said.

Good. Oh, how I am going to enjoy tear the McMahon family apart and Linda is going to suffer the most... Susan said spitefully

She is so blind by hatred instead of realizing that Brian only married her because he could not have Vince wife Linda.

What are you planning on doing? Roy asked

What else Roy I am planning on destroy they little happy family. She leaning back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest. Moreover, thought for a few second and then says I wonder if Kristina knows that Vince McMahon might not be her father and my death husband could be her father…

I highly doubt that the McMahon would tell her they probably never told her the truth about her paternity what happened or how she becomes to exist, Roy said.

Yes, I know already, I am surprise that Vince would raise the baby allowing her last name to be McMahon and let her called him daddy. I shock that he did not force Linda to give the baby up of adoption. However, I am going to tell her for damn sure. I am going it to make it looks like Linda had affair with Brian. Plant the seeding that dead man could be her father.

Sound good, but what about Vince McMahon he knows what really happened though.

Roy this is my revenge not yours go it. But I am going to make it looks like he has abused Linda for years and that she is fright to leave him. Linda is going to have to defense him to their three their children and to Kristina. This will definitely hurt Linda though, because she will be force talking about and have to explains things to Kristina and then she found out that her possible father is death at the hands of her mother and stepfather Vince McMahon, Susan said

Sound good. How are you going to plant this seeding of doubt in her mind? Roy asked

Really simple Roy sending her letter which will probably make her confront her parents, especially her mother Linda, who is going to have to explains everything, she replied


	6. Chapter 6 board meeting

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter – boardroom meeting

While Susan Conner was busy writing her fabrication letter to Kristina who was at the WWE Headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut for an emergency board meeting about to WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

Vince wasn't happy that one of board member call Kristina knowing that she is maternity leave do to the fact that two weeks ago she had just giving birth to her and Mike second baby.

Kristina told him it okay, I am fine no worrying, she said. Vince wants to protest but when Krissy kiss him on the cheek and smile at him. He smile back and could not protested but he would get the board member alone later.

The meeting went on as schedule; they discuss their options about Daniel Bryan situation, his neck surgery what to do about the WWE World Heavyweight championship… They know they could not be kept the title on Daniel knows he could be out for up year.

Looks John Cena had to relinquish the WWE Championship six years ago back in 2007 when he tore his pectoral muscle… Kacie mention

Not only that, Kacie but in August of last year he had to lose the title at Summer Slam because he need surgery on his triceps muscle.

My son-in-law has never complained or moaned. He knows that he cannot be champion will he is recovery from surgery. Vince explains

Vince we knows that John is different from every WWE Superstars we has here in the WWE. Mike is also different. However, you know as we do that some wrestlers will complain and moaned about certain things. A board member mentions

Yes, and let not forgot Daniel Bryan fans here either, that is a big concern is the backlash from his fans, they are going to chants, moan and groan about him being stripped of the WWE World Heavyweight championship, a board member mention.

You know what please let not forget how Daniel Bryan come champion here, he bribery his way into the Main event at WrestleMania he did not belong there in the first place. Kacie mentions

Kristina spoke up, I agree with Kacie here. Looks Daniel Bryan fans are just going to have to accept that he cannot be champion, while he is recovery from neck surgery, it is not possible. The WWE World heavyweight championship needs to be defending on a night-to-night base and not on the sideline while the superstar is recovery that would not be fair. A whole year without the WWE World Heavyweight Championship not defended especially at WrestleMania.

Vince agrees with Krissy assertion about the WWE World Heavyweight championship. Other board members agree with Kristina.

Are, we all in agreement on that Daniel Bryan needs to surrender WWE World Heavyweight championship next Monday when Monday night RAW is in beautiful Knoxville, Tennessee.

Yes, we are all in agreement that Daniel Bryan needs to surrender the WWE World Heavyweight championship next Monday night on RAW. Everybody said.

You know we wouldn't be here right now if Daniel Bryan just lose the WWE World Heavyweight championship at Extreme Rules but, no he whining about lose, and now looks we are having a meeting about this all could have been avoid.

Very true.

Okay meeting over, Vince said, the board members stood up and then walk out of the boardroom leaving Vince, Krissy and Kacie alone in the boardroom.

Kacie were you are at Extreme Rules when Bryan whining about losing to Kane? Krissy asked

Yes, and let me tell you Krissy, he throw a tempter tantrum like he was a two years little boy. I could not believe it a grow man throwing a temper tantrum all because he was told he would be losing the title to Kane. Moreover, I said to Valentin that he is worse than our kids are. In addition, Valentin just laugh.

That bad huh, Krissy said.

Yes, dad you were there you saw it, Kacie said.

Was he that bad dad? Krissy asked

Yes, moreover, I seen temper tantrum before with you and siblings but this was over the top. I mean he was acting as if the WWE Universe could see him throw his temper tantrum in the back as he is being told he would losing to Kane. Vince replied

I bet Kane was not thrill too either to lose to him in an Extreme Rules match where he is domination like John is. Krissy said.

Yes, he was not thrill about it but Kane is professional he is not like Bryan at all. Vince said.

That is one thing I respect about Kane is a professional and not whining as if Bryan does. Kacie said.

That is true there Kacie when I have been backstage he does acting like whining little boy who miss his nap. Krissy said, and they chuckles.

Um dad are you going to call Shane and Stephanie and tell what happening Kacie asked

Yes, I will after I have a few words with the board member who call you Krissy.

Dad let it be okay.

I cannot Krissy everybody in the building knows that you are on maternity leave and that you should not be bother until you are back at work. He had not business calling you this morning. He said

You know you are very stubborn, Krissy said

Yes, I know that and you getting your stubbornness from me everything else is your mother my lovely wife, he said.

Yes, I know she said, as he stood up and walk out of the boardroom.

Now I know where Shane and Valentin get their overprotective from him, Krissy Kacie chuckles.

That is true the McMahon men are very protective of the women McMahon and their own spouse. How is Kailey doing Krissy?

Kailey is doing just wonderful Kacie. She keep get beautiful and beautiful every day that go by, Krissy said.

Aw, and Kathy how does she like being a big sister. She said

She love it but she want to hold Kailey and we keep telling her she is newborn but soon she can hold her but not by herself though, Krissy said.

That good I remember when I had Jenny and Cristian want to hold her but we told him no and he did not take that very well, Kacie said.

I bet he understand it now, Krissy said.

Yes he does. She said; as she looks at her watch realize what time it was. Oh shot I promise mom I would be right home after the meeting was over.

Relax Krissy mom doesn't mind watch the kids you know that.

I do, but she said

You feel you should bother her so much, right. She said

Yes. She said, as they stood up walked out of the boardroom. Tell my overprotective dad I went home to his granddaughters.

I will bye, Krissy kisses the girls, Kacie said.

I will she say, walk into the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7 The Miz return

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter – Miz return

After WrestleMania Miz was on the sideline thanks in part to the Wyatt family who targeted him, they did it because of his friendship with John Cena and Valentin McMahon, who the Wyatt also targeted. Valentin return the week before the oversea tours. Moreover, tonight on RAW the Miz will be return and he will get his hands on the Wyatt family.

Monday night RAW begun with the Wyatt family in the ring and Bray Wyatt perches usual stuff and then he talking about his upcoming match with John Cena and the fans booed. How everything is crumbling around him, his friends are hurts because of him. And at payback, his fairytale will end, and I will be the last standing man. But tonight I will put Cena down when he faced Luke Harper. As he cut, off by the music of John Cena.

Bray send Rowan and Harper out of the ring to stop Cena from getting at him, but Cena out fox them as he comes through the crowds and slide into the ring and when Bray turn around, Cena hoist him onto his shoulders deliver a thunderous Attitude Adjustment to Bray Wyatt.

Harper and Rowan slide into the ring but Cena slide out and walk backward up the aisle way stared at the Wyatt family. Cena stood on the stage looks at his opponent Bray Wyatt who is stared back at him.

Michael announced that later on, Stephanie McMahon will be address the WWE about World Heavyweight championship title picture in regarding to Daniel Bryan having neck surgery last Thursday..

Later on, Stephanie McMahon music cues up and the WWE Universe boos her as she make her way out to the entranceway and then make her way to the ring where she walk up the steel steps to the apron of the ring and step through the ropes into the ring. Krissy was watching at home and she could not believe the WWE Universe booing her big sister Stephanie McMahon.

Once she was in the ring, and had a mic in her hand. She began talking about the WWE World Heavyweight championship and what is going happened now that decision had being made back Stamford, Connecticut early today. The WWE Universe booed.

I was informed by my father Vince McMahon that Daniel Bryan must surrender the WWE World Heavyweight championship to the COO Shane McMahon and I next Monday night on RAW when we are in beautiful Knoxville, Tennessee. She said, as the fans continue to boo.

Backstage is Shane, Valentin, John, Mike and they were watching Stephanie and they shook their head they could not believe how rude the fans were being toward Stephanie as she makes the announcement.

Wow, talk about disrespectful, Mike said.

You are not kidding Mike, my wife is only doing her job and they do not even care. John said, as he was seething it one thing to boo him but his wife who is one of the bosses is the whole thing in his book.

Once Stephanie was finish she exiting the ring walk up the aisle way and then ramp and backstage where she saw the face of Shane, Valentin, Mike and John and she knew he was did not like it when the fans boo her.

You were great Steph, Valentin said.

Thanks Valentin, she said.

Yeah Steph you were superb Mike said.

Thanks Mike she said, walking over to her husband who standing there. You okay honey.

Yeah I am fine, he said, but Stephanie knew better but she also knew he would show the fans when he beat up Luke Harper later tonight in the main event.

Toward the end of RAW, it was time of the Main event, John Cena with Valentin McMahon vs. Luke Harper with Bray Wyatt and Erik Rowan. Once Luke Harper and John Cena were in the ring the bell sound and the match was underway between them.

Harper start things off by backed Cena into the corner and lands some big eight hands, but Cena fought out of the corner with right hands of his own. Harper then attempt to whip Cena into the corner, but he reverse it send Harper hard into the corner. Cena began to beat down Harper with hard-hitting and powerful moves.

Cena control the match the fans booed him but he ignore them and continues his assault of Harper. Bray was scream at Harper to fight back but he could not Cena was over powering him. Erik Rowan distract Cena for a split second and Harper took control of te match, as he did the gator roll and then hits suplex for a two counts only as Cena kick out.

Harper went for powerbomb but Cena block it and backdrop Harper who rolls out to the floor but Cena went after him. Cena grabs him and whip him hard into the barricade and Valentin was smile evil like. He enjoys watching his brother-in-law new attitude that begin to emerge after WrestleMania.

Cena whip Harper into the steel steps shoulder first before toss him back into the ring. Once Cena was back in the ring, Harper hits bog bot on him and then whip into the corner he charge but Cena got his foot up, then hits a tornado DDT cover him but only got a two counts.

Cena connects with hurricanrana. Harper connects with another big boot to the face. He covers Cena for only got two counts. Harper then connects with neckbreaker and he made another cover but get another two counts.

With Cena in the corner, Harper charge, but Cena connects with a big time clothesline nearly knock out Harper out. Cena and Harper began trade punch until Harper connects with falcon arrow on Cena for another two counts.

Cena regained his feet and hoist Harper up onto his shoulder for Attitude adjustment as he hits AA on Harper, and goes for the cover, that when Bray Wyatt and Erick Rowan jump into the ring and attack Cena and Valentin come into the ring and the fight is on… The numbers game is too much for Cena and Valentin to overcome until out of nowhere the Miz music cues up…

No way! JBL said, as the fans were looking toward the entranceway.

It can't be, can it? Michael said, and then just the Miz come, ran out down to the ring to help his buddies out. Oh my god is it the Miz!

Miz slide into the ring grab Erik Rowan and began fighting with him.

He's back… King said

Miz has come to get himself some of Wyatt who put him out of action last month, JBL said, as Valentin and Cena fought back to their feet and the fight continue three on three now, no more three on two now.

The Miz fighting with Erick Rowan while Valentin McMahon is fighting with Bray Wyatt and John Cena is fighting with Luke Harper, Michael said.

They clear the ring of the Wyatt family, King said

I think Bray Wyatt is shock to see the Miz back... JBL said.

I think you're JBL. The Wyatt Family tries to end the career of the Miz, apparently their fail, because he is here getting himself some revenge of Wyatt family. King said.

Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper and Erik Rowan were stunning outside of the ring as John Cena, Valentin McMahon and the Miz stood tall in the ring staring down at them.

Oh how the landscape has change now John Cena has back up now, what is going to happened now when the Wyatt family clash with John Cena, Valentin McMahon and now the Miz. Good night, everyone from London, England, Michael said, as RAW end with the stare down.


	8. Chapter 8 Friday night SmackDown

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter – Friday night SmackDown

With the Miz, triumph return on Monday night RAW he and his cohorts are now looking to send message to the Wyatt family any way they can. With Friday night Smackdown still in London England, they could send another message to them. Especially seeing that Luke Harper and Erick Rowan are taking the WWE Tag team champions the Usos in the main event.

Friday night Smackdown was at the O2 arena in London, England. Smackdown was in full swing. With matches going by, until they show the backstage area, and John Cena, Valentin McMahon and the Miz in locker room chatting.

Miz it good to have you back man, John said.

It is good to be back John. Moreover, Monday night it felt awesome when I get my hands on that creepy asses family who put me on the shelve for a couple of weeks. Miz said.

We are glad to have you back bro, because now the sides are even no more three on two attacks from the creepy ass's family known as the Wyatt. However, I have done some thinking about the legitimate of the Wyatt family though. Valentin said.

You have Valentin. John asked

Oh, absolutely John, we are relative through married right.

Yes, I am married to your sister.

Right. Are Luke Harper, Erick Rowan actually family member of Bray Wyatt or were they recruit.

Oh, I get it, they not maybe being a real family, Miz said.

Yep…

I never thought about that one, John said.

I have idea. He said, with evil like smile.

We see that evil smile Valentin what do you have in mind? Miz asked.

Yeah Val, what are you up too? John asked

Well I am McMahon and I know how to knock Wyatt off his game. By….

By what? They said simultaneously He whispers to them.

What is Valentin McMahon up too Michael? JBL asked

I have no clue John I am out with you not backstage with him. Michael said.

After showing the John Cena, Valentin McMahon and The Miz talking backstage about the legitimate of the Wyatt family. The tag team champions were watching.

Hey, Jey you think that John Cena, Valentin McMahon and the Miz would like to join us at ringside tonight when we are going to take on the Wyatt family. Jimmy said.

I do not know why we do not go asking them, Jey replied, as they walk out of the locker room and toward the locker room of John Cena. Jimmy knock on the door and the door open a few second revealing Valentin.

Hey, guys come on in, he said, as opening the door wide Usos walk inside the locker room and the door closing behind them.

What's up fellas? John asked

Well, we were wondering if you guys would like to joining us tonight while we taking on the Wyatt family, Jey replied

Yeah not, outnumber them at ringside we can keep an eye on them during the match.

I like it, John said.

Me too, Miz said.

Good, Jey and Jimmy said simultaneously…

Later on, the Usos cuts a backstage promos. They said, the Wyatt are family, but they have been a family since 1985…. Ours blood is thicken than they we are brothers we don't know what the Wyatt really are? Tonight we will beat them.

Toward the end of Friday night Smackdown, it was time of the Main event, WWE tag team champion Jey & Jimmy Usos vs. Luke Harper and Erik Rowan… After the Usos entranceway, John Cena music began to plays. He walk out of the entranceway with Valentin McMahon and the Miz, and Bray Wyatt wasn't happy.

They makes their way to the ringside and stood in the corner of the Usos brothers. Bray began complaining to the referee who didn't do anything. The bell sound and the match was underway between the two teams.

It seem that Cena, Valentin and Miz are getting under the skin of Bray Wyatt John, Michael asked

I think you are right Michael. He is certain not happy with them bring out here, JBL said.

Usos had control the match from the starts Harper and Rowan were distracted by John Cena, Valentin McMahon and the Miz being at ringside during match. Until Harper and Rowan gain control the match, and Miz, Valentin and John courage the Usos to fight back, and they did.

At one point there was confusing to which Usos brothers was the legal man. Other Usos brother come in a house of fire and clean the ring of Harper and Rowan. The Usos hits a clothesline Rowan and hits a flying back elbow and then kick to the gut and uppercut.

Usos connects with Samoan drop and then other Usos brother hits a splash to Rowan, Harper clothesline him. His brother takes out Harper with superkick and dive out of the ring. Meanwhile, Rowan had one Usos trap in the corner and work him over until Rowan misses a spear and goes shoulder first in the ringpost.

Flying Usos as he dive over the top rope taking over Rowan. Back in the ring, Harper and the other Usos brother are fighting. He clothesline Harper, and hit superkick and he climb the ropes for the superfly splash.

Bray climb onto the apron and pushes him casing the DQ. Cena, Valentin and Miz went after Bray and the brawl was on once again, but the number games was too much for the Wyatt family. Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper manage to escape the ring but Erik Rowan wasn't so lucky to escape.

Cena grabs Rowan, and hoist him onto his shoulder and stare at Bray and then delivery a thunderous Attitude Adjustment to him, send a message to Bray this could be you at Payback. John along with Valentin and Miz had a stare off with Bray who stood at ringside looks up at them.


	9. Chapter 9 Kirstina receive the letter

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter – Kristina receive the letter

Kacie brought Cristian and Jenny over to Krissy to play with Kathy while they mommy talks. Things were wonderful the kids play while Kacie and Krissy chatting about things not involving the family business.

Have you decide when you and Mike are going to christening this beautiful bundles joy name Kailey Elizabeth, Kacie said who was holding Kailey.

I have not spoken to Mike yet seeing that he flew from Europe to Knoxville, Tennessee where Raw is tomorrow night, so I have to wait for him to come home. Krissy said.

The day that you are thinking about christening is. Kacie asked

It is maybe, Saturday June 28, of next month seeing that money is bank is in Boston so it would be a short trip to Boston for dad, Valentin, John, Stephanie, Shane and Mike. Also knowing that in the beginning of July there is another oversea tour this time to Japan, Krissy replied.

Aw, yes. Saturday June 28, is good Krissy.

Yeah it is. Kacie let me asking you something, she said, as Kacie stood up from the couch and walk over to the bassinet and gently laid Kailey down.

What do you want to know Krissy? Kacie asked walking back over the couch and sat down.

Has dad been talking about me being an on-screen character again? She asked

Well, yes he has not quite given up on you being on TV Krissy, she answered.

Oh, lord.

You know him Krissy he is very persistence and stubborn to boot.

Yes, I know the last week is proof of his stubbornness.

Yep… I think it would be fun though having you as an on-screen character. In addition, I know that Mike would not object to it either Krissy.

I know he would not but I made the decision not to be an on-screen character it is my decision. Beside the fans, have seeing me at WrestleMania so they know that I exist. She replied.

True, maybe we can up come with a nice storyline for you, involved your lawyer skill.

Maybe Kacie the decision is still mine, she said.

Yes it is. But if you want dad to stop being so persistence of having you on TV

Do not say it Kacie. I know the answered it is to appearance on TV.

There you go Krissy. She said. By the way, this comes for you. As she pulled an envelope out of her purse that was beside her and she hand to Krissy.

There is no return address on it, Krissy said.

Yeah, I notice that when the mail boy hand it to me on Friday afternoon. It is very strange that there is no return address on it. Kacie said.

Yeah it is strange that there is no return address what if I did not work at the headquarter how would I receive this, Krissy said.

I do not know Krissy. She said, as Krissy, place it on the couch beside her she would opening the envelope later.

A little later on Kacie, Jenny and Cristian say goodbye and left. Krissy walk back in the livingroom over to the couch and sat down grab the envelope and opens she was curious to see what was inside the envelope. She pulls a piece of paper. She unfolded the paper and saw that it was letter address to her...

_Dear Kristina, _

_You don't know me but I am the wife of a man name Brian Conner he was secretly seeing your mother Linda, they were having an affair 32 years ago. Your mother broke things off with him in fear of her husband Vince and his violent temper. There is a very strong possibility that you could be my husband daughter and not Vince's. When Vince finds out that your mother Linda was pregnant he become enrage that, she got pregnant maybe by another man. _

_After your birth Vince becomes abusing toward your mother, he would constantly hit her and verbal abuse her too. She was too scared to walk away from him, knowing he would have hunter her down and killer her leaving you and your siblings motherless. He threatens her if she even attempt report him to the police about the physically and verbal abuse he was inflicted on her, she would dead... _

_My husband Brian attempt to help her, but your mother wouldn't listen to him she constantly told him that she was in love with her husband. Brian begged her to leave but she wouldn't and he even begs her to give you to him for safety but she say no. Vince hasn't hurt her she is safety. _

_One day Vince come home to find Brain there with your mother and he went ballistic and fought with Brian. Moreover, right in front of Brian, Vince violently struck your mother and beat her up. When Brian attempt to help her, Vince killed Brian in cold blood and got away with the murder of my husband and possibility your father, who you never got know or spend time with. Vince knows that Linda couldn't testify against him because they were married and a wife cannot testify against her husband._

_Sincerely _

_Your stepmother _

Kristina drops the letter on the couch she attempt to process what she just read. Vince may not be her father and her real father is dead because of him. He got away with murder. That scumbag, she said to herself…. How in the world could my mother stay with him after all these years?


	10. Chapter 10 Kristina confront her mom

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter –Kristina confront her mom

The morning Kristina was in her home office sitting at the desk and in front of her was the letter that was full with lies and fabrication story by Susan Conner the wife of brain Conner who has been dead for the twenty-seven years. Kristina needs to confront her mom now about this letter why she is still marrying to him after all these years.

Kristina hardly slept the night before she toss and turning and constantly thought about the letter what was writing to her about her mother marriage to Vince. Everything he did must have been a covered for him, she thought to herself while sitting there.

She grab the letter off the desk place the letter her purse then stood up from the chair walked around the desk and out of the home office down the hallway.

Annie I am going over to my mom to talk about her about christening Kailey I should be back in a while. Then you can leave and take care of your errant, Kristina said.

Okay, Kristina she replied, as Kristina walk to the front odor unlock the door turn the knob opening the door and step out of the house closed the door behind her.

She locked the door before walk toward her car. Kristina walk to her car and press button turn of the alarm and then she unlocked the door driver side open door and go the in-car. She pulls car door close buckles her seatbelt and she slides the key into the ignition and turns it starting the car. She drove down the driveway and out of driveway and sped off toward her mom house.

When she arrive at the house she turn into the driveway and drove up the house where she park her car and turn the key shutting of the car, unbuckle her seatbelt opens the door and step out of the car. She closed the door and walk toward the house. She pushes the doorbell and a few minutes later, she heard the door being unlock and opens to revealing her mom standing there.

Hi, Krissy come on in, she said, open door wider for her youngest to enter the house.

Hi mom, she said, as she enters the house and Linda closed the door behind her.

Would you like a cup of coffee? Lind asked

Um no, thanks mom. I have a cup already this morning seeing that I didn't sleep much last night, she replied, as they walking the livingroom.

Did Kailey keep you up most of the night sweetie, she said.

No, mom Kailey slept through the night.

Kathy then keeps up you last night. She asked sitting down on the couch.

No, Kathy sleeps through night too.

Okay I am at a lost then on why you were up last night, she said, look up at her daughter.

I toss and turning last night mom.

Oh… any reason.

No mom, I just couldn't fall asleep last night. Mom there is something I need to talk you about. She said.

Okay what do you need to talk to me about sweetie, she said.

Mom why the hell are you still marriage to that no good scumbag, she said, Linda looks at her youngest daughter with wide eyes.

What?

You hear me mom, I what to know why you are still married to that scumbag? She asked

Krissy don't call your dad a scumbag because he is not one all eight. Second, I happen to be in love with him, she replied

How can you be in love with someone who had abused you all years mom, that is not health at all, Krissy said.

Abusing me. Your dad has never abuse Krissy, she said, standing up from the couch and looks at her daughter.

Yes, he has, I know all about the abuse mom. He had beating you for years and you stay with him why? She asked

Krissy what are you talking here?

Mom don't act like you don't know what I am talking about.

Krissy I don't know what you are talking about here. Your dad never hurts me in any way, she said.

Don't call him my father because he is not my father

What? Kristina Vince is your father.

No, he is not. You had an affair thirty-two years ago I am someone else daughter, your husband is my stepfather.

Kristina I have never cheats your dad. She said adamantly

Yes you did. I have the proof right here, she said, as she pulls the letter out of her purse and drop it on the coffee table.

What that? Linda asked

That letter stated that he has abused you after my birth and he killed my father in cold blood and you couldn't testify against him because you are married and according to the law, a wife cannot be force to testify against her husband. She replied

Linda realized what Krissy was talking about but she can't bring herself to tell her the truth.

Krissy I swear to you Vince had never beaten me honey. She said

Yes he did. Mom please I am beg as your daughter pack a bag and come living with Mike, Kathy, Kailey and me you will be safe at our house he won't dare come there and drag you home where he can continue his abusing of you, Kristina plead with her mom to leave him.

Krissy I will not leave my home or your dad when I know that he has never abusing me.

Mom don't you know that when someone is being a abusing they defense that person and lied because they know if they don't they could end up dead. Moreover, I don't want that for you, she said.

Krissy I am telling you that he has never hurt me. Your dad has only love me, and touch me in loving way honey, she said.

I don't what to know about your love life with him, she said.

Oh, what the matter Krissy you don't what to hear how I make love to my husband but it okay for you and mike to make love.

I just don't what to know about your love life especially with him she said.

Well too bad honey.

Not too bad mom, you need to break the cycle of violence mom.

Krissy there is no abusing going on whatsoever okay.

Mom are you are total denied here, you don't want to admit that he has abused you, she said.

Krissy I am telling you for the last time there is no abusing going on. I think your lack of sleep is cloud your judgment honey. Because no abuser would do what your dad has. He has given me the world over the last forty-seven years. Understand me, she said.

You ever think that everything is a cover up for his abuse huh.

No, everything that he has giving me is out of love not out of guilty.

Unbelievable that you are going to standing here and denied everything that he has done to you.

Denied what huh. That your dad have love me unconditional is that what you want me to denied Krissy, because I won't. The love between your dad and I is pure all right. Whatever you read is a bunch of bullshit all right she said.

Fine mom be stupid and naïve but if I find you cried or beat up I swear

You'll what Krissy.

I will stop him, from abusing you that what, she said, as she walk out of the living room and then out of house leaving the letter on the coffee table.

Linda sat down on the couch and let out a frustrated sigh. She grab the letter and open it and begun to read the letter.

_Dear Kristina, _

_You don't know me but I am the wife of a man name Brian Conner he was secretly seeing your mother Linda, they were having an affair 32 years ago. Your mother broke things off with him in fear of her husband Vince and his violent temper. There is a very strong possibility that you could be my husband daughter and not Vince's. When Vince finds out that your mother Linda was pregnant he become enrage that, she got pregnant maybe by another man. _

_After your birth Vince becomes abusing toward your mother, he would constantly hit her and verbal abuse her too. She was too scared to walk away from him, knowing he would have hunter her down and killer her leaving you and your siblings motherless. He threatens her if she even attempt report him to the police about the physically and verbal abuse he was inflicted on her, she would dead... _

_My husband Brian attempt to help her, but your mother wouldn't listen to him she constantly told him that she was in love with her husband. Brian begged her to leave but she wouldn't and he even begs her to give you to him for safety but she say no. Vince hasn't hurt her she is safety. _

_One day Vince come home to find Brain there with your mother and he went ballistic and fought with Brian. Moreover, right in front of Brian, Vince violently struck your mother and beat her up. When Brian attempt to help her, Vince killed Brian in cold blood and got away with the murder of my husband and possibility your father, who you never got to know or spend time with. Vince knows that Linda couldn't testify against him because they were married and a wife cannot testify against her husband._

_Sincerely _

_Your stepmother _

Stepmother? Brian was never married when he rape me. Oh god. I need to call to Vince. Linda said, as she grab her cellphone of the coffee table and immediately call Vince.

Meanwhile in Knoxville Tennessee Vince, was in his hotel room with Shane, John, Mike, Stephanie and Valentin and they were discuss RAW. When Vince cellphone began to ring and he immediately pick up looks at it and saw that Linda was calling.

It's your mom, he said, as he touch the scree and then bought phone up to his ear.

Hi, there honey, he said sweetly

Hi. She said and Vince know something was bothering her.

Honey, what's wrong? He asked

I need you to come home right away, she answered

Okay I am on my way home, he said, as he stood up from the chair. I will see you soon.

Okay, she said, they ends the calls. Vince knew something is wrong and she wouldn't tell him over the phone. Listen Shane, and Stephanie you are in charge tonight I have to go your mother something is wrong at home, and she need me

All right dad, Stephanie said. Is everything all right at home dad?

I don't know Steph. He said, as he walk away from the table and into the bedroom where he grabs his things.


	11. Chapter 11 Linda tells Vince

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter- Linda tells Vince

Linda sat there waiting on her husband to arrive home from Knoxville, Tennessee she need him, he always knew how to make her relax especially after being rape, he was her rock, her pillow when she cried. He was always there for her. Since the rape their bond is strong than ever and no one is going to break their bond. They have come a long way.

She thought about the letter and who the heck would send her daughter Kristina this letter full with a bunch of lies and false accusations against Vince. The only people who knew about her rape where her parents, and in-laws and they best friends and none of them would betray Vince and Linda like this.

Everyone promise to it to their grave with them it was never to come out to Shane, Stephanie, Valentin and Krissy. Just then the door open Vince walks into the house he close the door behind him, and called out for his wife.

Linda where are you I am home? Vince called out, and she stood up walk out of the living room, saw him she ran to him, leap into his arms, and began to cried.

Shhh, honey it okay I am here now, he said.

When Linda calm down pulled looks at him he saw a scared looks on her face. Hey what is wrong? He asked, as they walk into the living room over to the couch and sat down.

Vince Krissy was here today she yell at me and made falsely accusations against you.

False accusation against me. Honey I am confused here.

Krissy received this letter, as she pick up the letter and show it Vince. That letter stated that you have abused me for years after her birth. Moreover, that you murder Brian in cold blood and got away with murder. The letter claim that Brian is Kristina dad. Vince is no possibility way, the DNA test from thirty-one years ago was inconclusive right that was what my Doctor. Jessica Shaw told us after Krissy birth.

Vince read the letter and he eyes got big reading the false accusation against him.

This letter is bunch of bullshit I never abuse you. And stepmother? Brian was never married. I mean all us who knows him we all thought he was gay because he never had a dated with him when we all when out together.

I remember Linda said.

So who the hell is this person write ours daughter a letter like this. He said, he was angry now, that someone would even write something like that.

I don't know. I am scared Vince, Krissy is believing that letter that you abuse me. I try to denied it, but she wouldn't listen to me. Linda said.

It is going to be okay honey I promise you that. No one is going to destroy this family… I think we need to call Kevin and his brother Joe, have them investigation, and found out who Brian was married too, and where she has been all years…. This bitch is not going destroy my relationship with my daughter Krissy. I've always know in my heart of hearts that Krissy is mine… Vince said, as he picks up Linda's cellphone off the coffee table dial his lawyer Kevin number. A few rang later Vince heard his best friend voice.

Linda? Kevin said.

No Kevin it's me Vince I am using Linda cellphone.

Hi, Vince what's up? Kevin asked

Kevin I need you and Joe to do some investigation on a Brian Conner for me. Vince replied, as Kevin thought he heard wrong.

Brain Conner? Vince why are you dredge up that name for? Kevin asked

I had no choice right now. Listen Krissy somehow received a letter from someone claiming be Brain's wife and she is falsely accusations me of abusing Linda for years after Krissy birth.

What.

Yeah I know man this letter its beyond outrageous. Anyway, I need to know who this woman is and where she had been all years, Vince said.

You got it man. Um tomorrow I will drop by the house and picks up the letter from you and then Joe and I will get to working on find out who is woman is. The nerve of her….

You are not kidding there Kevin. She is seeking to destroy my life and my relationship with Krissy.

Don't worry Vince we will got to the bottom of this, see you tomorrow, Kevin said.

See tomorrow Kevin, he said, end the calls.

Kevin will by tomorrow. She asked

Yes honey. He and Joe will find out who is behind this outrageous letter and why they are doing this now.

When the DNA test come back inconclusive we should have Dr. Shaw ran another test DNA just to make sure they were inconclusive. She said.

Yeah we should have… But still in my heart Krissy is my daughter I feel it honey, he said.

You have been wonderful dad to all of ours children. I pick the right man to be the father of my children's, she said, leaning in and kissed him on the lips.

Yes you did. He said.


	12. Chapter 12 Kristina thought

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter- Kristina thought

Kevin went to Vince and Linda house the next day and pick up the letter. Vince told Kevin looking under rocks in closet find the answers. I want answers, for Linda sake. All of this shakes her, she does not want to relive the nightmare again Kevin.

Kevin told Vince we wills find out who is doing Vince. After picking the letter he leave the house and head to his office where he is going to meets with Joe, Cassie and Julie and talking strategy and how they are going to investigation this.

Meanwhile at the Mizanin things where quiet Kathy is busying watch Sesame Street, Kailey is in her bassinette sleeping. Kristina is siting the couch thinking about what happen between her and her mom.

Maybe I am wrong to thinking that he would abuse her. I mean I should believe what I have seeing over years, he has loving her unconditional gave her world like mom had said….

Ugh, this is going to drive me crazy…. That damn letter has me so confused right now, I need my husband to help me. She thought to herself… I cannot go to my siblings for answers, because maybe they do not know and I do not think, my grandparents know much it are not going to be much help either… sigh heavily..

Kristina heart and mind are yelling at her for the way she acts with her mother yesterday. How could you yell at her like that Kristina. She is your mother who gave you, life and raises you to be who you are today… they said simultaneously

You should not have believed that letter you received, you should believe what you have seen over the years your dad love your mom very much. That letter is a bunch of lies by someone who obviously hate your parents, never believe a bunch of lies over your parents.

Ugh. I am going to have to figure this out on my own. I can only hope that his will not be mad at me, for what said because I know mom will tell him.

Kristina had no idea that her mom calls her dad and he rush right home, when Mike call her last night he left that bit of information out of their conversation…

Meanwhile at the law firm of Kevin Adams he is in his office with his wife Cassie brother Joe, and sister in law Julie, they knew about Linda rape form thirty-two years ago, and they swore to take it to their grave and never tell Shane, Stephanie Valentin and Krissy.

Okay, let get down business here. We need to find out who Brain Conner wife is. Kevin said, Julie, Cassie and Joe thought they heard wrong.

What? Kevin, honey Brian is dead, for the last twenty-seven years. So why are we going to looks into that scumbag private life? Cassie asked.

I know that know honey, but someone is claiming to be his wife.

Wife? We all through Brian was gay. Joe said

Well apparently, Joe he had a wife who did not want to hang out with us for some reason.

Yeah she was probably a stuck up bitch who thought Brian could find better friends, Julie said.

Honey, why are we looking for her? Cassie asked.

Because she send, this letter, as he show them the letter that was writing by Brian's wife to Krissy. In that letter she is claiming that Vince abusing Linda after Krissy birth and he murder Brain in cold blood which could be further from the truth. The letter also claims that Brian is father is Krissy.

Oh god poor Linda she is now going to relive that nightmare again. Cassie & Julie said simultaneously

Vince told me she is pretty shaking up by this. We all thought this was behind her, especially after Brian was execution by the state. However, apparently his wife has other ideas.

I can imagine. We need to investigation almost everything from thirty-two years ago. Joe asked

Yes, we start digging for answers, who she is and where she has been all these years. While we are investigation that, I think we also need to look into the DNA test that was take thirty-two years. Those DNA test come back in inconclusive

You think something is off with the DNA results Kevin. Julie asked

Yes. Vince has always claimed that he knew in his heart of hearts that Krissy is his daughter. I honestly believe think someone play the DNA test to make it looks like Vince was not father.

That might be a short list of people's, Julie said.

Yeah it need to investigation anyway. We need to start the investigation in New Britain, Connecticut where we all once lived there gotta to be answer there. Julie your brother still work for the State department.

Yeah.

Good once we find out whom Brian wife is we might need to him. Investigation Dr. Jessica Shaw and her nurse at that time, the hospital where Krissy was born. In the meantime, I am going do some investigation into Brian Conner attorney too. He just might know something about Brian wife.

If I remember correctly he was not too happy about the trial was delay until March of 1983, Julie said.

Yeah I remember that he was to please about it… you don't think

You knew never right now Cassie everyone with expectation us, Vince and Linda are subject to a thoroughly investigation.


	13. Chapter 13 Kristina tells Mike

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter- Kristina tell Mike

Cassie, Joe and Julie all left for New Britain, Connecticut to investigation Brian Conner and find out who is wife is… and find out if the DNA test was tempering with thirty-two years ago. Kevin looking into Brian's attorney to see if he was involved in anything other than trialing the case.

While that was going, Mike had come home from the road and he was happy to be home he missed his wife and their two daughters. After they put Kathy down for her nap Mike and Krissy walks out of the bedroom and downstairs and went into the living room where they sat down on the couch.

You okay baby. Mike asked

I am okay just doing a lot of thinking about something, no biggie, Krissy replied.

No biggie come spill what's up, he said.

Mike it nothing. However, I do want to talk to you, about a couples of things, she said.

Okay I am listening, he said.

Well, um how does June 28, sound to you on christening Kailey and before you say I know that Money in Bank pay per view event is the next night in Boston I figure we could christening her in the morning and then has a little party and then you and others can fly to Boston for Money in bank.

I don't see why we can't christen Kailey on that day it would be perfect. Mike said, as Krissy smile.

Good that set. The other thing is, as you know dad is still trying his dang hard to get me on-screen he won't give up so speak. She said, as Mike smile.

I know baby, he is so persistence about that, he is stubborn to the core he said.

Yes, how I know. However, isn't that my decision to make honey? She asked

Yes, it is your decision, and I don't object to you being on camera.

I know that too, but I don't want be on camera but he won't give up until he get his way. Kacie think I should do that way he will stop.

Baby looks I understand where you are coming really I do, but like Kacie said, if you want him to stop then make the appearance, he said...

Maybe I should do this. Kacie said she will come up with a nice storyline where could use my lawyering skills, Krissy said.

You trust Kacie don't you? He asked

Of course I do.

Then trust that she will come up with a nice and easy storyline for you, the only thing is I won't be involved, he said

Oh, my poor hubby, she said leaning in and kissing him.

When they pulled back from the kisses, they were breathless and smile at other. Um, baby there is one more thing. She said raspy in voice.

Okay I am still listening, he said.

I um, I did something that I am really regret right now and I don't know if I can fix what I have done. She said.

What did you do baby? He asked

Um… other day Kacie come over Cristian and Jenny to visit.

Okay

And before she left she hand me a letter and after she and Cristian and Jenny left I opens the letter and it said that my dad did some awful things and he might not be my father. Therefore, the next day I went to house and yell at mom. She said with tears in her eyes. Mike pulls her into his arms and held her while she cries.

Oh, Krissy, it going to be okay baby I'm sure that you didn't mean to yell at your mom. You only want some answers.

I was really means to her honey… I don't know what is real and is not real, she cried…

Shh, baby… I am here, he said, rocking her back and forth, as she continues to crying. Mike realized that why Vince left them in Knoxville, Tennessee because of what happened between Linda and Krissy.

When Krissy calm down she pull back and look at him and he could see the sadness in her gorgeous blue eyes that she inherited form her mom. He wipes the tear away.

I feel so awful honey, she said.

I can tell. Um what did the letter actually say? He asked

It says that my mom had affair with someone name Brian Conner and he could be my father. And, that my dad abusing my mom for years. My judgment was cloud Mike I let that damn letter dictate my action with my mom. I know it was wrong of me. I shouldn't have believed what I read; I should have believing in what I saw over the years between them. He had loved her unconditional and he has giving her world.

Maybe the letter was writing out of hatred for your parents, baby. Was the letter sign?

It was signing your stepmother. I don't have any stepparents. My birth certificate said that Linda and Vincent McMahon are my parents. Something isn't right Mike.

Um the only thing I can tell you baby, is try again with your mother she hold all the answers to your questions.

I know but after the way I acting with her there is no way she is going to talk to me.

You are underestimate mom, Krissy.

Maybe I am but still she is not going to talk to me…

You need to try.

Mike don't tell Shane, Stephanie or Valentin please I don't need them attacking me when they don't know what happen. She said.

I won't tell them anything but you know they will find out eventually, they are McMahon just like you are. He said.

Ha very funny, Mike she said.

Meanwhile, as the McMahon house, Linda walk into Vince home office he had stayed home with her for the second straight day.

Hey, there you, she said and he looks from his papers to see her.

Hi, you have a nice nap, he said

No not really, I keep thinking about Krissy, Vince, she is so confused, She said sitting down on the couch, Vince stood up from the chair walk around the desk and over the couch and sat down next her.

I know she is honey. She needs time to thinking about her actions toward you.

I know, but her judgment is cloud by that fucking letter that is fills with lies Vince. She knows that none, of that garbage is true. You have loved me unconditional and giving me the world…

Honey I know we made a promise never to tell the kids about what happened to you, but maybe we should tell them.

Vince.

Linda hears me out here okay. They are adults and they know that I love you very much. And, that I would never hurts you in any way. They needs to know especially Krissy.

Vince I can't it will be too painful for me to even tell them about that. It was so hard to tell a Judge and jury what that fucking scumbag did to me while I was pregnant with Krissy. I felt so dirty and ashamed that, that happen to me. I thought you would leave me but you didn't.

I am not going anyway you are stuck with me until death do us part, those are ours wedding vows Linda Marie, Vince said.

I know that, she said.

Honey it might be good for you to talk to them about it… They will understand and still loved you like I do, don't underestimate ours kids.


	14. Chapter 14 the investiagtion

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter- the investigation

Cassie, Joe and Julie had arrived in New Britain, Connecticut where they once lived hang out together with Vince and Linda. They first stop in their investigation was the hall records to see if there a married license was on filed for Brian Conner. They walk into the hall of record and where a nice lady, gladly help them.

She was able to find a marriage license under the name of Brian Conner and she shows them the marriage license. It read Brain and Susan Conner they were marry on August 15, 1981.

May we get a copy of this marriage license it important to our investigation? Julie asked

Sure, she said, as she print them a copy of the marriage license of Brain and Susan Conner. Her you go, Mrs. Adams.

Thank you so Carla you have been a great help to us, Julie said.

It was my pleasure you have a nice day. Carla said.

We will and you have a wonderful day, Julie said.

I will Carla said, as they walk out of the hall of records.

Susan Conner. We should call Kevin and tell him, that we got the name of Brian's wife, Joe said.

Good idea I will call him, Cassie said, as she pulled out of the cellphone and scroll the number on her cellphone until she find her husband name and touch the screen and the phone dial Kevin number. A few minutes later, she heard his voice.

Hi, honey? He asked

Hi, we got her name, Kevin, Cassie replied

All right hold on a second let me get some papers. Okay what is her name?

Susan Conner and they were married on August 15 1981. Cassie replied

All right Susan Conner, okay. Anything, else He asked

No, we go her name and now we are heads over to the hospital to check there about the DHA test? She asked

All right, call me if you get more information, he replied.

We will bye, Cassie said.

Bye he said, as the ends they call.

They go the car and drive to hospital where Kristina was born. When they arrive at the hospital. Joe parks the car and they got out of the car and walk in the hospital where they asks to speak someone. While they were investigation things in New Britain, Kevin was doing his investigating in Greenwich.

Kevin and his secretary made phone calls find out some very interesting information on Brian Conner attorney a Darren Williams. It seem Darren had being in trouble with ethic commit for Lawyers after Brian trial.

The thing that understood out to Kevin was bribes charges level against him. Kevin wonders if Darren had bribery anyone thirty-two years ago. He knew that is a strong possibility now. His secretary walks back into the office with more papers in her hands. Kevin I find out that Darren was investigation thirty years ago for potentially tampering of evidence, she said.

What kind of evidence Eve, Kevin asked?

Um it doesn't really say, here, but they think he was involved with a DNA test? They aren't certain but it was lean that he was involved but they couldn't proof it then. Eve answered.

Anything else on Darren Williams? Kevin asked

Nothing else yet, Eve replied

Okay keep looking there has to be some evidence out here, Kevin said

Okay, she said, walking out of the office. Just then he cellphone rang again and he pick up and saw that his wife was calling again. He answers it and says yea Joe.

Hi. I got more information for you.

All right.

Brian attorney pay off the lab tech that ran the DNA test thirty–two years ago...

Really

Yes. There was two DNA test done that day and they were both done on Kristina blood. Vince is right he is Kristina Biological father.

Are you sure Joe?

Yes, the lab tech that ran the DNA test swore under oath and sign affidavit to it say that Vincent McMahon was indeed the father of Kristina. He confesses to being paid off to make sure that DNA come back inconclusive, he answered.

Did he say who pay him? He asked

No, which mean, that he was intimidated by someone, He said.

Absolutely and I know who did the intimidation

Who?

Brian attorney Darren Williams. Where Julie and Cassie?

They were meets with Linda former Doctor Jessica Shaw about the nurse.

Good because the nurse could have been bribery too. There is no possibly way of him knows that Linda was schedule for DNA test after the birth of baby, unless someone told him.

The nurse who work for her doctor Jessica Shaw.

Exactly brother. Because we along the DA and Judge know of Linda pregnancy, no one else knows. He said.

Absolutely, I will talk to you again later, Joe said

Talk you to later, he said ends the second calls of the day.

Eve? He called as she walks back into the office.

Yes Kevin, she answered.

Eve the call banks and see which bank has accounts for Darren Williams, Kevin asked

All right Eve said, walks out of the office.

The investigation is coming together somehow Brian attorney Darren Williams found out that Linda was pregnant, which he knew during the trail but he couldn't ask Linda question about it or the Judge and DA would investigation on how he find out about the fourth child.

Meanwhile back in Britain Conn. Cassie and Julie were meets with Linda former Doctor Jessica Shaw.

It so good to see you ladies again.

It good to see you too Jessica. Um Jessica the reason we are here, is to talk you about your nurse Patty Drake, Julie asked

Yes, Patty she was a good nurse until she confesses to me that she took money for information on Linda McMahon. I am immediately report her to the DA, charges were files against her, and she went jail. I couldn't believe she did that even to Linda who was generous to her around Christmas time. Jessica replied

Therefore, Patty took money for information on Linda.

Yes. She gave to some man name Darren I was fumed with her for doing that knows that Linda medical records are private. I have and swore affidavit from Patty confessing to what she did. Jessica said.

All right.

Um how is Linda I haven't her see since she and Vince move their family to Greenwich, Connecticut? Jessica asked

Linda is doing wonderful, she is grandma let see here ten times. All four of her children have kids of their own now, Cassie replied.

Wow. I would like to visit her.

I don't see why not. Um here is her new address Julie said, give Jessica, Linda new address in Greenwich Conn.

Wonderful my daughter will be going on vacation soon maybe we will drive down to visit Linda. Jessica said.


	15. Chapter 15 Vince cals Kevin

Kristina McMahon-Mizanin life

Chapter –Vince call Kevin

Cassie, Joe and Julie heads back to Greenwich, Connecticut with all the evidence they finds in New Britain Connecticut, where the rape took place thirty two years ago. They hope the evidence will help convince Kristina that Brian Conner is not her father and that Vince is. Evidence is definitely damaging to Susan claims that Brian fathered Kristina.

However, the big question remains will Linda tells Shane, Stephanie, Valentin and Kristina the truth on what really happen thirty-two years ago. On the other hand, she will decide against it, and if she does not tells them and they heads to court they just might found out that way, and then they will question they mother on not them telling before they head to court. Linda is definitely stuck between rock and a hard place right now thanks to Brian's wife Susan Conner, who is dredge up the rape from thirty-two year ago.

Kevin secretary Eve was able to find the bank that had bank account under the Darren Williams. Kevin spoke with bank President about the bank account and the President supply bank statement from thirty-two years ago.

Kevin looks over the bank statement and saw that large sum money had being taking out on two separate occasions back in summer of 1982 actually right before Linda gave birth to Kristina. Moreover, the second large sum money was taken out in November a week before the schedule DNA test. Then two other banks accounts were offer to him shows who receive the money. The nurses Patty Drake and the lab teach name Scott Roberts.

Eve able was able to found out information on both Patty Drake and Scott Roberts. Kevin took the information home with him, and he begins cooking some dinner for himself, Joe, Cassie and Julie who were almost home. As he, cook on his barbecue on his deck when he cellphone rang and picks up and saw that is was his good friend Vince called him.

He touches the screen and bought the up to his ear, and said, hey, Vince what's up? oh nothing. I am check in and see you have find anything out? He asked

Yes, we find many answers include who Brian wife is, he replied as he check on his chicken that he was grilled.

Really, Kevin, he said

Yep, Cassie, Joe and Julie are heads home with the information for me to read. There is one thing that I can you right now. He said

Moreover, what's that? He asked

That you are Kristina biological father.

I always know in my heart of hearts Kevin that she was my daughter.

I know.

So why did the DNA test come up inconclusive? Vince asked

Well, the first DNA test was destroys by the lab guy, which prove you were her father, and then he rigged the DNA test so that the results come up inconclusive in the second one. He was pay off Vince by someone. He answered

Son of bitch. By who?

Vince I can't tell you that

Why not?

Because you don't need to get trouble with law. Let us handle this he will pay. You concentrate on Linda and repair the mother/daughter relationship that has taking a hit by Brian wife.

All right, I get your point Kevin.

Good. everything will turn out just fine. However, there is one thing that needs to be done Vince.

That is.

I know Linda might not want to do this but right now, she might not have chosen here. She need tell the kids about the rape and here why.

Okay I am listening. Vince said.

We don't know what Brain's wife is up to just yet. she may sue you and Linda for Brian death even though he was execution by the state of Connecticut. Linda might have to testify in court and then Shane, Stephanie, Valentin and Krissy, will be there and heard it, and I know she wouldn't want that for her kids so if she tell them in the privacy of your house it better for her and them. Kevin replied.

I know Kevin I am trying to convince her of that but she is being stubborn right now.

I understand Vince, but this is the best course of action for her and them. Brian's wife is trying to drive a wedge between you, Linda and Kristina and who knows what else she is trying to do right now. She is a mystery to us we don't know a lot about her and we don't knows what she knows about you and your family. He said.

True, she has advantage right now over us, he said.

Absolutely, that is why Linda needs to tell them about her rape. It just also might convince Krissy that there was no abusing going on all those years ago too. Brain's wife plant the seed in Krissy mind Vince about you and not being her father, which we have already prove that Brian is not her father and you are. Now from what Cassie told me she has gotten Linda medical records for Dr. Shaw and they check all the hospital in New Britain and no report of abusing by Linda. We are damaging her claims slowly.

I will try again with Linda.

Good keep trying Vince she will give in eventually especially if you mention court to her. in addition, I will have a whole dossier for you and Linda on Brian's wife.

Kevin I forgot to ask you her name. Vince asked

Brian's wife name is Susan Conner they were marrying in August 15, 1981 a few months before Brian rape Linda in March of 1982.

Susan Conner. hmm I don't remember seeing her at the trial Kevin. He asked

None of us did Vince we were all there every day of the trail and we never saw her there at all. Moreover, to me that is odd your husband is on trial for raping, someone, and killer to two police officers and you don't support him.

That is very odds Kevin.

Yes is it. let me because they just come through the door and they looks like a hungry bunch.

All right bye Kevin, Vince said.

Bye Vince, he said, ending his calls.

Vince drops his cellphone beside him on the couch when Linda walks into the livingroom. Vince honey are you okay. Linda asked walking over to the couch and sat down next to him.

I am fine honey. I was talking Kevin.

Oh, any news? She asked

Yes, there have find out who Brian's wife.

What her name?

Susan Conner they were marrying on August 15, 1981, a few months before Brian raping you.

Oh… anything else?

Yes, I am Krissy Biological father the DNA test was destroyed that prove I was her father and the second DNA test was rigged to make it looks like I wasn't the father .he said, as Linda hugs him.

Oh, Vince I am relief that you are Krissy father you always knew in your heart that she was yours. She said, and she pull and looks at her husband of forty-seven years.

I know honey... there is something that Kevin and I talk about, he said.

And that was.

You telling the kids about the rape.

Vince we talk about that. I can't do it too painful for me.

I know that honey, but what if Susan Conner sue us and you are going to have testify and you know as well I as do that our kids will be there to support us and then they find out in court that you were rape then what Linda. It will give Susan the satisfaction that she is looking for. She already drives a wedge between us and Krissy. Sweetheart I will be her withy u when you tell Shane, Stephanie, Valentin and Krissy about the rape, I won't let you go through that alone. But it need to done.

All right fine you win I will tell them about my rape that happen thirty-two years ago, but you pray real hard buster that it doesn't alienate them from us.


End file.
